The present invention relates to packaging of food products, particularly of a confectionery to product of the type comprising a first and a second hollow body or half-shell of edible material, whose respective edges of the annular mouth are arranged in a mutually facing relationship, so as to define a cavity in which an openable container of non-edible material is housed, which in its turn contains a product or an accessory item that constitutes a surprise for the consumer.
Such products have benefited from considerable commercial success and are marketed by Ferrero SpA with the trademark KINDER SORPRESA® [KINDER SURPRISE].
In the commercial product, the two half-shells of chocolate are generally welded together along the respective edges of the mouth facing one another and the food product is packaged in a covering of sheet material adhering to the outer surface of the product.
EP 2 252 528 B1 describes a solution in which, to facilitate opening of the packaging to gain access to the container of the surprise, the ovoid body of chocolate is packaged in two flanged half-shells of sheet material that are coupled to one another by folding and upsetting of the flange edges and in which the plane of separation of the half-shells of chocolate coincides with the plane of the flanges.